<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>divinity by quitethesardonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432370">divinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitethesardonic/pseuds/quitethesardonic'>quitethesardonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, Tomione Smut Fest 2020, Vaginal Fingering, soft, tomione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitethesardonic/pseuds/quitethesardonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his Queen, and he was her King. They were divine. </p>
<p>Established Relationship Prompt. There is no plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tomione Smut Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>divinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20">TomioneSmutFest20</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Established Relationship</p>
<p>Thank you to weestarmeggie for being my beta for this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom watched, as the court emptied the throne room before turning to the guards and dismissing them with a jerk of his head. He then turned to his consort, a rare smile on his lips for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Queen.” He held out his palm to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My King,” Hermione said, a small smile teasing at her lips as she rose from her opulent throne. She reached for her crown and took it off, placing it on the empty seat and, taking his proffered hand, stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom dropped back into his own throne and spread his legs. He pulled Hermione between them and rested his hands on her waist; his thumbs rubbed tiny circles on her hip bone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione leaned forward and cupped his face with one hand; she placed the other on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mind,” he said in a low voice, kissing the palm of her hand before turning her and tugging her onto his lap so that her back was pressed tightly against his chest, “is positively sublime.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He skimmed his nose down the side of her neck and mouthed against her pulse point. Hermione’s breath quickened when Tom began to ground her down onto his crotch, and she felt his erection press against her. “Your plan got us the French without a single loss on our side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione twisted her head and beamed at Tom before catching his lips with her own, her tongue slipping into his mouth as they enjoyed a languid kiss. Tom deepened the kiss, easily taking over as he pulled the skirts of Hermione’s gown up and cupped her bare cunt with his hand. He broke away and smirked at Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a naughty Queen you are,” he said against her mouth. She panted above him, her breath coming in short, ragged puffs. “What would our subjects think if they knew their Queen,” Tom parted her swollen lips, using his middle finger to tease at her sodden entrance, “sat up here beside me without her underwear on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Tom,” she whimpered as he continued to tease her, spreading her juices with his finger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You beg so prettily for me,” he whispered into her ear, his voice husky as he slipped a digit inside her. Hermione cried out, grinding against his warm body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” she pleaded, desperate and wanton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. He nipped at Hermione’s ear before inserting two more fingers, stroking along the spongy tissue firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the Queen wishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and leaned back until her head rested on Tom’s strong shoulder. She writhed against him, as he used his other hand to stroke her clit, low whines falling from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she choked out, her back arching as she reached out to clutch the throne’s armrests. “Feels so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, my Queen,” Tom murmured as she moaned again and began fluttering around his fingers. “Come for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s breathing became ragged as her body shuddered. Her moans grew louder, a mixture of Tom’s name and pleas fell from her lips in supplication. The intense feeling began building higher and higher before it reached her zenith, and Hermione wailed, the sound echoing in the room. Her body jerked as Tom continued his ministrations, strumming her body expertly as a second orgasm quickly crashed through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more,” she whimpered, pushing Tom’s hands away. He stopped and smirked, peppering kisses against her head and stroking her inner thigh with his thumb. After a minute, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His Majesty is so giving,” she said, soft as she leaned up to kiss Tom on the lips. He pulled down the skirts of her dress and smoothed his hand across it, giving her another kiss. Hermione stood and turned, holding tightly onto Tom’s shoulders as her legs wobbled for a second, before lowering herself to her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you don’t have to,” Tom cupped Hermione’s face. “There’s another meeting in fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips to the bottom of his palm before she reached for his trousers and opened the placket. “Sounds to me like I have fourteen minutes to please you,” she countered, grinning like the cat that had got the canary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tom could respond, Hermione licked the bottom side of his length, watching as he clenched his jaw and twisted in his throne. With another grin, Hermione wrapped her lips around the crown of his cock and sucked. Tom moaned, his eyes squeezed shut as she began to bob her head up and down. She gripped the base of his length firmly, and stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he whispered. Hermione hollowed her cheeks in response, swirling her tongue around his sensitive tip. Tom hissed at the pleasure, reaching out to thread his fingers through Hermione’s hair. He thrust his hips, sounds of ecstasy falling from his lips as Hermione continued to suck and lick, feeling like the most powerful woman in the world with the effect she had on her husband. Her King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the most powerful man in the Realm and here he was, falling apart because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close,” he muttered, his head falling back as Hermione sucked hard, determined to make him come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He shouted, his body tensing as he filled her mouth. She swallowed his salty essence, mouthing gently at the top of his penis as he came down from the high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sighed contently as he closed his trousers and reached for Hermione, pulling her up. He stood too, taking her face in his hands and kissed her softly. His thumbs caressed her cheeks fondly as they pulled apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the giant clock hanging over the entrance doors. “Four minutes until our incompetent court returns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted himself towards Hermione’s throne and lifted her crown, gently placing it on top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” She asked, tucking a curl behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Divine,” he simply replied, kissing her forehead. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stormed into the bedroom, the doors flying open, and a frenzied energy surrounding her as she unceremoniously tore her crown from where it was perched upon her head. Tom paused in undressing himself and arched an eyebrow at the petite Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that woman,” she began, as she sat down at her vanity and began removing her jewelry with jerky moves. “Staring at you as if I wasn’t there right beside you!” Hermione hissed, her eyes flashing as her cheeks reddened. “As if your wife wasn’t right by your side wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> ring and bearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> heir. As if her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Turning her body towards Tom, Hermione then glared at her lord-husband. “And you didn’t seem to be too keen on stopping her from making those—those—those </span>
  <em>
    <span>doe </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes at you either. I had forgotten how much you enjoyed women fawning over your presence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my King,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she mocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood abruptly, walking to the full-length mirror and reaching up to undo the lacings on the back of her gown. A sudden warmth engulfed Hermione’s small hands, as Tom took them into his own and lowered them to her sides. He wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned down and over her shoulder, his lips brushing her ear. Frissons of lightning seemed to spark across her body, but Hermione refused to allow it to affect her as she continued to glare at Tom in their reflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he murmured, taking an earlobe into his warm mouth and suckling gently. She shivered and closed her eyes. “You said it yourself. You wear my ring, you bear our child, and you are my Queen. Why should I bother with stopping some woman’s delusions when you’re so clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growled as his right hand trailed up to her throat before lightly grasping it. “As I am so clearly yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips ran down the column of her throat before he licked her pulse point and sucked hard, his fingers making deft work of the dress’s lacings. She knew that there would be a bruise blooming where he had laved his attentions soon. The dress slipped from her, as Tom trailed kisses across her shoulders, fluttering down and pooling at her feet. They both watched in the mirror as her rosy nipples pebbled in the cooled air. Tom cupped her breasts with his hands and tugged at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a gasp and arched her back. “Tom,” she moaned in pleasure. He immediately straightened up and smiled wickedly at her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling?” He asked, stepping away as he resumed undressing. Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. She turned and tugged him against her body, stepping up on her toes to kiss him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he gripped her waist. He easily picked up her smaller frame and walked them across the room, laying her down on their bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body pressed against hers as he pulled away from the kiss, nipping at her jaw instead. He rubbed his hands up and down her body, palming her arse. Hermione grabbed his in return, an almost feral smile on her lips, prompting Tom to laugh breathily at her and kiss her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” she whispered as she placed her hand against his throat. He covered her hand with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are mine,” he responded, moving off of her and hooking his arms under her knees. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, resting one of her legs on his shoulder. He brought a thumb to her clit and began rubbing firm circles with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. “Did you know that young Malfoy spent most of the night watching you? And that both McLaggen and the youngest Weasley were making crude comments about how the dress looked on you? Or that Lord Potter and his son looked as if they were undressing you with their eyes? I would have had them beheaded if I didn’t need their support for the war.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione keened as Tom rubbed his cock’s head against her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only want you, Hermione,” he stated, matter-of-factly, pressing a kiss against Hermione’s ankle. “Only you. You are my Queen for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom jerked his hips and thrust into her dripping quim, and his head fell back as he groaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered, his breath ragged as he began to fuck her with a steady pace, not bothering to wait for Hermione to adjust to his girth. His fingers continued to play at Hermione’s clit, his eyes almost black as he stared down at where they were joined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out and slapped the head of his penis against her clit before pushing it back into her. He did this several times, Hermione’s wet cunt making obscene squelching noises each time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me and make me cum,” she begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossy, aren’t we?” He smirked, sliding into her cunt again and resuming his quick pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the Queen,” she said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smirked again and stopped. “Yes,” he replied. “You’re my queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed another kiss against her ankle before he lifted her other leg up and held them together. Hermione clenched the sheet between her hands as he began pounding into her pussy, his thumb slipping between her folds to play with her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I have claimed you in the ballroom?” He asked her, his jaw flexing while his eyes flashed with anger. “Should I have pressed you against the wall to show them all that you are mine? Because despite the crown on your head and the ring on your finger and the fact that you are bearing my heir they all seem to take great pleasure in coveting you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips continued their punishing rhythm, and Hermione sobbed in pleasure. “Answer me,” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She answered, her voice breathy. “Yes, you should have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione imagined herself pressed up against the wall in their ballroom, the skirt of her dress hiked up to her waist, the front of her gown torn to shreds while Tom fucked her cunt. She would have ordered the other woman to watch closely so that they knew who Tom belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smirked down at her as if he knew what she was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure was dizzying, and approaching climax, Hermione opened her mouth and screamed. Her hips lifted off the bed, and she grabbed Tom’s wrist. She shook as the pleasure continued, her cunt clenching around his length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world spun, and Hermione found herself straddling Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride me,” he commanded, his hands on her waist. She smiled wickedly at him as she began to grind on his cock, moving back and forth, as his hands came up to her breasts to play with her nipples. He twisted and tugged at the peaks, feeling her cunt tighten in response. He reached one hand up and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. Hermione opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the digit, swirling her tongue around it, mimicking fellatio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her teeth nibbled the pad of his thumb as he pulled it free, trailing the wet digit down her body until it pressed against her nub. Hermione’s body jerked as he pinched and rubbed her clit, a loud moan falling from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she hissed as she rolled her hips more frantically, shaking as another orgasm began to build. Tom watched her, a reverent expression on his face as his fingers failed to falter in manipulating her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he encouraged. “Keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s head fell back as she climaxed, her body tensing. Tom gripped her waist and drove up into her core as her cunt fluttered around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermione cried out, falling forward and grabbing onto Tom’s shoulders. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sped up, chasing his own climax. “Hermione,” he breathed as his hips stuttered, before thrusting three more times and spilling inside her. He groaned while his hands tightened on her hips, his body taut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione fell forwards and kissed him softly. “I love you,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no plot. I just strung together two different smut scenes in the same world. I hope y'all don't mind too much. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>